Au fond de tes yeux
by Edellith
Summary: Quand Bill prend le temps de faire une introspection sur la tournure qu'a prit sa vie. Slash HPBW


Bonjour bonjour et bienvenue ! Ceci est la première fic que je publie sur FF. Une histoire qui est née un vendredi en rentrant d'un cours qui m'avait ennuyé au plus au point. Elle a mûri dans le tramway et je l'ai écrite dès mon retour à la maison. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

**Disclamer:** Bien sûr, comme tout le monde le sait, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à la très grande J.K Rowling et malheureusement (quoique...) je ne touches ni royalties ni quelconque salaire sur cette... œuvre ?

**Warning:** Ceci est un slash, une gayromance, une histoire entre deux mecs qui font beaucoup plus que se taper virilement sur l'épaule. Alors homophobes et réfractaires en tout genre, votre place n'est point ici.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Au fond de tes yeux**

En regardant le corps de son amant avancer vers lui dans une danse sensuelle, Bill Weasley du se rendre à l'évidence.

Il n'aimait plus Fleur. Certes elle avait été là, si belle, ses cheveux blonds ondulants dans le vent. Si magnifique avec ses yeux bleus si profonds et son rire chantant. Il l'avait aimé. Follement, presque aveuglément. Il savait que c'était dû à son héritage de velane. Mais il adorait sa personnalité et sa conversation. Il l'avait charmé, l'avait dragué et l'avait épousé. Et Fleur lui avait donné une fille, Victoire et deux fils, Dominique et Louis. Il aimait ses petits bouts de choux. Il croyait aimer Fleur. Et puis il y avait eu Harry.

Harry et ses yeux verts profonds, Harry et son sourire timide, Harry et son corps à se damner. Harry et ses mains douces, Harry et ses doigts fin, Harry et son torse musclé, Harry et ce baiser. Il n'avait jamais pensé le meilleur ami de son frère amoureux de lui. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il aurait assez de culot pour le lui avouer. Ce soir-là il avait rougit. Brutalement. Il l'avait regardé les yeux exorbités. Et Harry lui avait sourit. De ces sourires tristes de ceux qui savent leur amour non partagé. Et puis Harry avait disparu.

Pendant deux ans il avait ressassé cet aveu si étonnant qu'il se demandait souvent s'il l'avait rêvé. Il avait continué à aimer Fleur, mais ne cessait de penser à ces yeux verts et ces larmes qui avaient coulé. Ils s'étaient retrouvés par pur hasard dans les locaux de Gringotts en Nouvelle-Zélande. Bill avait reçu une affectation pour deux semaines dans le sud et n'avait pas pu refuser. Ils s'étaient regardés dans le blanc des yeux pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que le brun ne l'invite à boire un café.

Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures et s'étaient revus presque tous les jours et le jour de son départ, Bill avait craqué, il l'avait embrassé. Il savait que Fleur venait d'accoucher de leur premier enfant, il savait que sa femme lui faisait confiance. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de caresser de ses lèvres, celles du jeune homme en face de lui. Harry avait répondu avec fougue, le plaquant contre un mur. Et d'un regard ils s'étaient autorisés l'impensable. Bill avait trompé sa femme.

Il était revenu plusieurs fois en Nouvelle Zélande, taisant sa rencontre à sa famille. Seize fois pour être exact. Et à chaque fois il se laissa aller entre les bras d'Harry. À chaque fois il se laissait aimer comme sa femme ne le faisait plus depuis sa deuxième grossesse. Harry lui avait avoué avoir conscience d'être juste un amant, mais il prenait ce que le roux lui offrait. Il lui fit découvrir sa vie de médicomage spécialisé en pédiatrie. Ses coins favoris. Il lui présenta ses nouveaux amis et Bill se surprit à apprécier cette vie simple, sans célébrité, la vie de Harry, tout simplement.

Et Bill, en regardant Harry venir vers lui avec ce regard de prédateur ne put ignorer la violence des sentiments qui serraient son cœur. Il se rendit compte qu'il était tout simplement amoureux. À 32 ans, trois enfants et une famille, Bill Weasley avait totalement craqué pour Harry Potter.

- À quoi tu penses ? Lui demanda son jeune amant.

- À toi, murmura le roux en ravissant ses lèvres pour un baiser.

Harry sourit et répondit à son baiser, ses mains partant explorer son corps qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur. Bill ondula sous le corps de son amant, gémissant sans aucune gêne. Il glissa sa main sur la nuque d'Harry, caressant on point si sensible qui avait le don de lui envoyer des éclairs de frissons dans le dos. Le jeune homme recula doucement la tête et ses lèvres, si douces, si pleine se perdirent dans son cou, mordillant doucement, laissant sa marque.

- Ha.. Harry, ne put s'empêcher de dire Bill, d'un ton de reproche mêlé au désir.

- Je veux qu'on lise mon nom sur ta peau, murmura-t-il tout contre son cou devenu sensible.

Bill rougit et se laissa aller. Il cambra son dos doucement quand il sentit ces mains fines, responsable de bien des fantasmes, caresser ses hanches. Il grogna quand Harry évita son sexe pourtant déjà gorgé de désir, allant s'amuser à embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Un grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Pitié Harry.. arrêtes de jouer...

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il le voulait.

En lui. Là.

Tout de suite !

Il poussa un cri quand la langue du brun vint caresser son intimité. Ses mains dans les cheveux de son amant, Bill gémit, mourut en murmurant son nom. Cette langue n'arrêtait pas de le fouiller, de le lécher, de lui faire perdre pied, perdre les notions les plus élémentaires. Harry était doué. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir d'où lui venait cette expérience, mais il en profitait. Il siffla tout en se libérant, sa respiration erratique. Bill baissa les yeux vers son amant et lui sourit, caressant tendrement sa joue.

- Viens, murmura-t-il calmement.

Et Harry s'exécuta. Avec une lenteur parfaitement calculée, il entra en lui. Bill poussa un cri rauque d'un plaisir trop longtemps contenu quand il sentit ses chairs écartées par le membre dur d'Harry. Il serra les draps dans ses poings, son regard, perdu dans les yeux émeraude de son amour. L'amour et la tendresse qu'il y lut ne fit que décupler son plaisir. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et sourit. D'un mouvement de hanche d'une sensualité désarmante, il quémanda. Et Harry commença à bouger. Lentement, entrant, ressortant, entrant à nouveau, encore et encore et encore.

Bill gémissait, criait. Il n'était que lave, que plaisir absolu. Murmurant le prénom d'Harry dans une litanie érotique. Son amant lui faisait perdre la tête, maltraitant amoureusement sa prostate, lui faisant atteindre les sommets du plaisir. Le roux se libéra dans un silence orgasmique, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux fermés, ses ongles plantés dans le dos de son amant. Quelques coups de reins plus tard, Harry se libéra aussi et le regarda un long moment, sans se retirer.

L'homme reprit doucement pied avec la réalité au moment où son amant se retirait et ôtait le préservatif qu'il ne l'avait pas vu enfiler. Sans lui laisser le temps de se coucher à ses côtés, Bill l'attira sur lui et caressa doucement son dos, remontant à sa nuque, jouant dans ses cheveux. Harry lui murmura tendrement ces trois mots qu'il avait apprit à apprécier, du bout des lèvres. Il ne répondait jamais, mais se contentait de l'embrasser doucement. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Son baiser s'avéra tendre, patient, attentionné. Les mains d'Harry caressèrent son torse, jouant avec la croix ankh qu'il portait en pendentif, souvenir d'Égypte. Il mit fin au baiser et ses mains remontèrent doucement sur son visage, caressant les cicatrices que lui avait laissé son combat contre Greyback.

- Elles te font encore mal ? Demanda Harry doucement.

Bill nia. Il s'y était habitué à présent et ne ressentait plus aucune douleur. Harry posa ses lèvres sur une cicatrice, retraçant son chemin en la parsemant de légers baisers, lui tirant des soupirs d'aise. Le roux réclama un autre baiser, plus chaste, plus doux qui les laissa à court de souffle.

L'aîné des Weasley fixa avec tendresse les yeux de son amant qui le regardait avec une pointe de curiosité. Se noyant dans ce regard couleur émeraude, qui confirmait que toute cette affection s'était bel et bien transformé en amour, Bill réalisa qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Dès qu'il rentrerait en France, le roux demanderait le divorce et la garde de ses enfants et viendrait s'installer ici avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Fin

.


End file.
